Max x Fidget-Spinner
by cowflake
Summary: yes


Max x Fidget-Spinner

Max fondled Fidget-Spinners now hard prongles. "Oh Max, fondle me harder" Fidget-Spinner said teasingly, "You bet I will baby" Max replied. "You know im a Fidget-Spinner's man" He said stroking the Fidget-Spinner, "Oh Max, stroke me so".

 **3 Days earlier**

Max was walking down the road in his car. He was depressed. "Oh I wish I had a Fidget-Spinner to fondle" He prayed, "Please Jizmen, Please bless me with a Juicy Spinner". Max then shanked David to death with a diamond sword, nobody cared because David was a loner.

 **4 Days later**

One day, Max was walking in his car down the road when he bumped into a 2 person car, killing four orphans, 2 children and a pregnant mother. "Whoopsy-Doos" said Max, "that was a bit silly". BUT THEN, Max went to the dead orphans and saw that one of them was holding a fidget spinner with a single piece of paper saying 'Cancer-Maker 3000'. Suddenly Max didn't feel so bad about killing the 4 orphans, 2 children and the pregnant mother. I mean, who would complain about killing 7 people if you score a free fidget-spinner? "Oh hey babe" Max said, introducing himself, "Im Max, and im here to… **TOUCH YOU!** "

 **26 Hours earlier**

And with those three words Fidget-Spinner left. Fidget-Spinner left because Max didn't respect the wamon and wanted to **TOUCH** them. Luckily for Max the Jizmen where watching over him, so the cursed Fidget-Spinner for being a feminist.

 **4 Years earlier than yesterweek**

Fidget Spinner then proceed to regurgitate up a pair of chicken lips, and then reregurgitate the chicken lips. "Ochins" said Fidget-Spinner as its mouth started to fill up with water, and then it drowned. Max sat there crying for hours, for he cannot handle seeing a fidget spinner dying.

 **4 Hours earlier**

Max finally stopped crying after -7 hours. Because of this unfortunate turn of events Max once again took to the mighty Jizmen. "Please, O please let me have a darling Fidget-Spinner." He cried.

 **69 later**

Fidget-Spinners where rare, so Max was overjoyed when he gave birth to one at 25:78 In the aftermorning. It hurt a lot when he had to squeeze all of the three prongs out, but he enjoyed at the same. And then finally, it sloooged out.

 **666 Cats later**

Max was running down the car on his street. He was Happy. "Oh im glad I have a Fidget-Spinner to fondle" he yelled, "Please Jizmen, Please Bless this juicy Fidget-Spinner with eternal life. Max then shot Divad with a wooden sword, everybody cared because Divad had lots of friends.

 **4 Spins later**

Max was crawling down the road on his feet when he was run over by a truck, "that's unfortunate" thought Max, "im going to go touch that driver now". Max then walked up to the truck and went in it. He saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a creature of myths, a… DABBING EMOJI, so then he touched it. Fidget spinner cried. "How could you Max, how could you leave me for that dank meme". Max was happy, for he had found a new craze to worship in his basement, the dabbing emoji.

 **F Days later**

But Max was not happy, because he stood in a poop emoji. He was mad emoji. So then he got really salty and died. Everyone stood around Max's grave emoji. Everyone was acting like a sea-cucumber because they were pooping coils of sand in pleasure. A grieving Dabbing-Emoji ran to his grave in despair. Then Max sucked all of the dankness out of Dabbing-Emoji and ran off to Spain.

 **#20 Days later**

Max waited until no one was around, and when he was sure he reached his hands down his pants, revealing his miniscule Limited-Edition Weenie-Watch. He rubbed it until his hand evaporated, then he licked it until his tongue evaporated, he then kicked it until his feet evaporated, he then had sexual intercourse with it until his weenie evaporated. Then it was

 **2 Centipedes left**

Until he could

 **1 Hour later**

Walk the dog to the Spinner station to buy a new

 **1 centiminute**

Watch to eat because he liked eating battery acid. He liked battery acid so much that he decided to become a battery acid. Then a dingo dog took him hostage and the world was taken over by attack sponges.

 **-0 until the end**


End file.
